Unnatural
by Maladin
Summary: Oneshot. SeeMore reflects on his battle with Starfire after their raid of the mall...


**I do not own H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. or the Teen Titans cartoon.**

This oneshot takes place during the events of _Mother Mae Eye_, after the H.I.V.E. students were defeated. It is supposed that Billy Numerous stayed in their hideout while the others raided the mall. (Kyd Wykkyd was probably staying too.)

May you have fun reading my first attempt at fanfiction.

* * *

It had been only a few hours since their last act of villainy. The three top students of the H.I.V.E. Academy, plus Private Hive and See-More, were casually crashing the mall when they had been interrupted by the usual saviors of Jump City. However, they weren't defeated by the Titans back then. The H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E., elite of Brother Blood's academy, had been sent flying by the handbag-wielding Mother Mae Eye. 

As if repeatedly losing to a teenaged team led by a traffic light obsessed over one-liners wasn't humiliating enough.

Back in his room, See-More was replaying the earlier fight in his mind. Him trying on various pairs of glasses. The Titans' surprising arrival and their even more surprising--some would say scary--looks. Mammoth delivering Robin one of the most painful wedgies in the history of Jump City.

However, that was not what the memory he was reflecting upon. His thoughts were focused on his fight with Starfire. Her overloading sleeves preventinge the alien to use starbolts, she tried to blast him with her eye-beam. Just after summoning an eye-shaped shield to make Starfire's attack ricochet, he had pulled a sick joke on her by mentioning his see-through vision.

And he really wished he didn't use this ability. What he saw was printed in his mind and the images wouldn't leave him in a lifetime. See-More shuddered. Such an anatomy was... unnatural.

* * *

The mischevious Jinx was walking to her own room when she noticed that See-More's door was open. It was out of the ordinary, for the members of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. cherished their privacy and usually closed their door after entering their personnal quarters. 

She glanced inside the bedroom to discover her friend staring absently at the wall in front of him. Or what she assumed to be staring, it wasn't easy to tell with such a helmet. She continued to watch him, waiting for a reaction.

A reaction not involving the dark-skinned villain starting to snore and to drool, preferably.

Nothing happened except Jinx frowning at such a lack of movement. As worried as Brother Blood's education could allow her to be, she walked in and stood in front of the pseudo cyclop. He didn't seem to notice her. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw his teammate looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh." He finally said. "Hello, Jinx."

"Are you alright? You looked as active as the pillow fort Kyd is building in the living room."

"Yeah, I was just, er, thinking about our last fight with the Titans..." He answered, his thoughts slowly drifting back to reality.

"Don't remind me. They dress like that and they call US criminals." The pink-haired girl commented as she sat on his bed. "You were thinking about our defeat?" She spat the last word as if Starfire's food was tastier.

The dark-skinned villain looked at her, not sure if he should tell her what he had been thinking. She, after all, was a girl and he didn't know how she would react. But she was also Jinx, and she didn't like to have her questions unanswered. Eventually, he chose to inform her and sat besides her.

"Actually, I was thinking about my fight with Starfire..."

"Aww..." the young witch replied, clasping her hands together beside her pale face and mockingly fluttering her eyelids at him. "Our little See-More is growing up..."

Her teammate's huge eye rolled upwards. Somehow, he wasn't surprised by her reaction. Of course, from the original trio, Jinx was the one to go to for talks. Gizmo's attempts at insults made him hard to decipher and Mammoth was... well, Mammoth.

See-More cleared his throat. "In fact, I used my see-through on her..."

Jinx snickered. So that was why Starfire blushed back then. She playfully nudged See-More. "Drop your hope, I'm sure she's got it baaaad for the Boy Wonder."

The cyclop rolled his eye again. Maybe Mammoth would have been a better choice. "How can you laugh? That was one creepy sight!" He exclaimed, causing Jinx to chuckle. Soon enough he would mention cooties.

"She had nine stomachs. Don't tell me it's not creepy."

Jinx stared at him and groaned lightly. "No way. You can see through any material, and you don't even think about looking through a pretty girl's clothes?" She smacked her forehead. "I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or be relieved that not all teenaged boys are hormone-ridden."

See-More let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck and it was Jinx's turn to roll eyes. She got up and walked out of the room when she heard him ask her to wait. She stood across the doorframe and glanced back at him, her back still turned to the cyclop. "Yes?"

"If me not looking through through a Starfire's clothes bothers you so much, I guess that I can confess you that I already used my see-through vision more efficiently, if you know what I mean..." Jinx's eye twitched as she saw See-More give her a suggestive wink. She pointed her hands to the ceiling above him while her eyes adopted a colour matching her hair.

"You're out of luck, perv." She snarled before abrupty lowering her hands, causing a mass of concrete to come crashing on her teammate. The witch was still growling insults as she left the sleeping quarters of their hideout, remotely satisfied with her revenge.

* * *

The duplicitous Billy Numerous was casually munching on a chicken wing when he saw Jinx storm past him, bearing a sinister frown that clashed with her usual carefree behaviour. Or lovesick one, for that matter. They all remembered Stone, also known as Cyborg. He didn't like seeing his friend feeling bad--especially that Jinx could get quite violent then--and asked her what was wrong. 

After he got his answer, he decided went to check See-More too. He soon reached the sleeping quarters and immediately recognised his destination, for pieces of concrete were scattered in front of the room. He knocked on the wall, earning a muffled "Enter." from the unfortunate villain.

"Yer alright?" Billy inquired with his trademark accent.

"More than my bedroom." Jinx's victim stated.

"So, is it true? Did ya really look throu' Miss Badluck's clothes?" His multi-tasking asked between two bites.

"Nope. I was pulling her leg." See-More's crawled from under the wrecked ceiling. "But she's so cute when she's mad..." He sighed dreamily afterwards, but Billy shrugged this fact off as he helped him to his feet.

"Yer a masochist, ya know that?" He said before taking yet another chunk of his chicken wing.

"Maybe..." The dark-skinned cyclop muttered as he collapsed on his bed.

"Ah'm not rebuildin' yer room, fellow."

"Aw man."


End file.
